You and Me, Together Forever
by That Aussie Gurl
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to leave like that. Maybe she wasn't needed here anymore. I guess I will never know. All I know is that now I stand at another head stone; another person in my life left me. Except this time. This time. This time, it wasn't just anyone. This time it was the girl who stole my heart… and never gave me the chance to steal hers.


**You and Me, Together Forever.**

This wasn't meant to happen.

She wasn't meant to leave like that.

Maybe she wasn't needed here anymore.

I guess we will never know.

All I know is that now I stand at another head stone; another person in my life left me.

Except this time. This time. This time, it wasn't just anyone. This time it was the girl who stole my heart… and never gave me the chance to steal hers.

/3 /3 /3

The funeral was a small one. That didn't surprise me. Her secret life, her lonely past. There weren't many people that knew the real her. Even though she was taken from earth in a "normal" way, it was still kept secret. Her identity and all. Huh. Normal. Nothing was normal if she was in your life. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, her sugar obsession, and the way she wanted to make a difference, even if what she was doing was – she wanted to go further.

I knew other people attended the funeral, but I couldn't tell you who. The whole day a blur. Saying good bye to my best friend, the girl I fell head-over-heels for, the only one that could truly empathise with me. No one else understood as well as she did.

And now she was gone, forever.

Because of some idoit. Some person in a hurry.

She paid the ultimate price.

Her life.

/3 3 /3

It had been a week. A week since I watched her torn away from me. The one day she drives sensibly and not like the loony she is. The irony of life I guess.

A week and I had not slept a wink.

Every time I close my eyes, I see her pale face that is normally tan and full of life.

Her mismatched orbs, normally reflecting her love for junk food, slowly closing. No longer having the strength to stay open for a second more.

Begging for her to hang on, I tell her help is almost there.

She shakes her head. Given up the fight.

She says she's sorry.

I tell her to not give up, I love her.

She doesn't reply.

I sit there, on the ground, holding her close to my heart knowing I will never see her beautiful eyes again, her gorgeous laugh, and her amazing voice. I will never hear her reply.

I had just lost the only girl that kept me living.

/3 /3 /3

The court trial was rough.

I had to testify as a witness… Without letting my emotions get in the way.

I told myself I was doing this for her, so she didn't die in vain. She always wanted to help people, and she had done the ultimate sacrifice, and given the people of world the most precious thing. Her life.

Somehow I managed to speak, and answer all questions thrown at me. I thank her, if she can hear me in Heaven that she chose that day to drive safely. Otherwise this guy could get off scotch free. And that wasn't happening. No way in hell was this guy stealing my girl away from me, away from life, and then walks like nothing happened.

No. This guy was going to suffer. Just like I was.

/3 3 /3

It's the anniversary of her death today. And it still feels like yesterday when I watched the driver slam his car into her car side door.

The guy got ten years in jail. It wasn't enough in my opinion.

The guy is a murderer.

No one understood where I was coming from.

The team knew I wasn't the same. They doubted I would ever be.

I couldn't work properly, I couldn't sleep.

Hetty tried replacing her. I didn't let her. No one could replace her. There was no else in the world like her.

I tried to join her. I couldn't live on this earth without her.

Someone always managed to stop me, sometimes only in the nick of time.

I couldn't do it. What was my purpose in life without her by my side?

/3 /3 /3

It had been two years.

I don't know how I was still living, still breathing.

I was diagnosed with depression.

I didn't care.

All I wanted was to be with her, have her by my side.

_"G."_

Huh?

_"G."_

I sat up. Surly not. I couldn't be her… could it?

"Kens?" I asked feebly.

_"Move on."_

"I can't Kens… I can't." I replied, tears lining my eyes.

_"I will always be with you. I have never left your side."_

"Kens… Why… Why you?" I asked, trying to find the source of the voice but having no such luck.

_"It was my time. I was needed up here."_

"No. No you weren't Kens. You are needed here, still are."

_"Don't ever forget me G. One day, we will be reunited. I have never left you, I am never going to. I love you G, but move on. Live your life. One day, who knows when, we will be together again."_

"Kens! Kensi! No! Come back!" I screamed, trying to find her. I couldn't lose her, not again.

_"I love you, G. I love you."_

"I love you too, Kens." I whispered as I broke down into tears.

3 /3 3

I never forgot about the night Kensi visited me.

The night she told me she loved me and how she never left my side.

I tried to move on.

Work got better, but we never replaced her. We couldn't.

I tried dating, but none of them were Kensi.

My depression got better, but all I wanted to do was to join her in heaven.

Exactly ten years later since that day I was murdered.

Single gunshot wound to my already wounded and broken heart.

I died on impact.

I didn't care.

I was with Kensi again.

Ten long years apart and were together. And this time forever.

3 3 3

**Inspired from Ed Sheeran's song _Small Bump. _The last two lines, to be exact! Beautiful song, listen to it if you haven't already! :)**


End file.
